royal love
by Full moon blaster
Summary: it is after season 1 and lets say season 2 never was made not that I hate it ok aichi is battleing kai when he see misaki having troble and offers to help p.s I don't know how long it is going to be and my frist chapter is short but the other or going to be longer trust me and srry if it sucks new here and this is my frist story
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm going to make my frist story on this page sorry if I mess up and trust me I'm going to. Ok this is a aichi x misaki ok so if you dont likeethos then srry. It is rated T so yea might go to m later not sure anyway let's start. Start at card capital.

Aichi:majesty lord blaster booster by wingal atk VG. Skill I put blaster blade and blaster dark into the soul majesty gets a 10000 atk boost and that not it as long as blaster blade and blaster dark or in the soul he gets 3k plus 1 crit. Atk dragonic overlord the end

Kai: No guard as long as he doesnt get a crit I can end it next turn

**Kai at 3 damage aichi at **

Aichi:twin drive check frist critical trigger all effects to vg second aichigrins critical trigger all eggs to VG

Kai:NO WAY ok frist check dragonic overlord second tahr crit all to VG third Check come on dragonic overlord the end well I lost

Aichi:well thx Kai and this looks like the end aichi laughing** that was so bad **

Kai:never make that joke again

Aichi:ok

Misaki goes over to the two boys and flipped the next two cards from his deck to see to heals

Kai: your kidding

Miwa: wow Kai your deck just trolled you hard

Kai just looked at him makeing miwa step back and hide behind misaki

Shin just came in with 20 boxes full booster packs

Shin:hey misaki I'm going to need you to unpack and restock

Misaki:why don't u do it

Shin:I would but I'm leavening for a month to get some booster packs that should not be in stores for a year and if we get them people well be buying them like crazy well I'll leave u to get to it see ya.

Misaki:SHIN man well I better get at it _sigh_

Aichi:_i can't let her do all the work she's to cute WAIT did I just think misaki was cute. _Hey misaki I can help you want

Misaki:really thx I would like that._that aichi he's so sweet and kind and loving and WAIT did I just think that about aichi no were friends nothing more nothing less even tho he's cute and handsome and MISAKI SNAP OUT OF aichi thanks can you start when We close _

_Aichi:_sure

**Ok that's it for this chapter srry if it stinks my frist one so yea I will make the next soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello back and im going keep going in the story ok. the card capital is closed and everyone has left.**

thx aichi again for helping.

no problem misaki I cant let my friend do all the work.

(misakis mind)

(he is so sweet and WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING do I love him no I cant maybe I do but he doesn't like me if only could kiss his lips and BAD MISAKI BAD STOP THINKING THAT)

misaki you ok your face is red.

huh o hey aichi im fine I just need to get a drink im going to get some in my room be right back.

as she was going upstairs she slipped and fell down the stairs and was on the ground in pain.

MISAKI aichi yells

misaki are you ok.

y-yea as she tried getting up her leg was in pain and she fell back down.

owwww misaki leg its in pain.

here I got you aichi picking her up as they just got married and walking her up the stairs.**by the way aichi looks like season 3 aichi so he is as big as misaki only a little shorter and he is 14 and misakis 16.**

(aichi mind)

(misaki in my arms she so cute looking at her I just wish she liked me to)

(misakis mind)

(OMG OMG OMG AICHI IS CARRYING ME OMG calm down misaki wow im never like this he is stronger then I thought)

misaki your really red or you sick or something.

no im fine.

misaki then puts her head on aichis cheast but only for a bit when aichi puts her on her bed.

(no I want to keep hugging aichi wait I got an idea)

aichi I need to go to the bathroom can you carry me to the bathroom she said turning red.

o-ok turning red himself as he picked her up she put her head on his cheast and and loving ever second of it.

as they got to the bathroom aichi put her down and closed the door as he left.

tell me when to come in ok

ok

after she was done he came in and picked her up and put her on her bed.

so now what aichi said.

I have an idea how about me play truth or dare just for fun.**yea I know truth or dare but not many of people play this game.**

ok I start truth or dare misaki.

dare

ok I dare you to tell me what was your most scare thing to happen to you

that's easy when you were evil it scared me so bad I was worried about you so much

really wow you really care about me

of course I L- I mean of course I care about you we are friend.

well thx as his face turned red.

well aichi you should be going I mean its getting late.

well I cant let be here without anyone here to take care of you.

(wow he cares about me)

you can stay if you want to.

ok do you have a phone so I can call my mom

sure here

thx **he dials the number**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys im back and im going to** continue** where we left off and I more thing I would like to if you check firefoxlmr fics they are really good and funny and I highly think you should check them out ok where we left off is aichi calling his house**

hello

emi is that you

yes who is this

its me aichi

AICHI WHERE ARE MOM AND I WERE WORRYED

calm down emi im at card capital

but its closed

yea but I stayed to help her out with work there was a lot to and I couldn't let her do it alone.

awww how sweet

y-yea anyway is ok if I stay here because she broke her leg and im taking care of her

awwww this is like a love story

W-W-WHAT im helping her with her leg how is that a love story

think about it the prince helping his love with anything she needs then gets married and live happy ever after

W-W-W-W-W-WHAT GETTING MARRIED IF CASE YOU FORGOT IM ONLY 14

love has no age and it would be cool to have misaki as a sister

o that's what this is about

yup and anyway let me ask mom

ok

she said its ok

ok that great

she all so said don't do anything funny HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

aichi hung up and is blushing really hard then turns around and remember that misaki is right there and is all so blushing hard

hehehe sorry about my family they are crazy

y-y-yea anyway your staying right

yup

cool anyway I think we should be going to bed its getting late

ok Im going to sleep on the floor

I cant let you do that you can sleep with me in my bed

w-what I cant do that

come on where not going to do anything are we?

n-no. ok I will sleep in the bed as he goes in misaki hugged him like a teady bear

um misaki while blushing

o sorry its just I had a teady bear and I guess your the closed thing I can hug is that ok

its ok

thanks aichi your really sweet

thanks misaki

**they then fell asleep**

*yawn* is it morning already

(aichis mind)

huh all I can see is white omg am I going blind

acich then moving left and right again again then he hear misaki moaning then he starts to think

ok all I can see is white and when he moved left and right he felt 2 big lumps and when he did that misaki moaned

OMG my head is between misaki boobs ok all I have to do is move back

as he did misaki hugged him really hard and his head was stuck in her breast

cant breath cant breath

out of aichi head

CANT BREATH CANT BREATH

misaki then wakes up to see aichi between her boobs

AICHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING AS SHE MOVES BACK

after he catch's his breath

I woke up in you you know what and when I tried to get out u hugged me tight and I couldn't breath im telling the truth please don't think im a perv

ok I believe you because your not like that

thank you anyway you need help getting up from the floor

no I think I can do this an plus I need to work

as she tried to get up she was yelling so hard that people of cray heard her

blaster blade: what was that

here let me help as he picked her up and put her on the bed

misaki how about you let me take over the store

umm

come on misaki I can do it

ok ok but can you help me and take care of the of the store

yea don't worry

ok here is the keys

aichi then opens the door

after a hour the gang comes

hey bro what are you doing behind the counter

im working the store until misaki gets better

bro what do you mean until misaki gets better

she fell down the stairs and broke her leg so ive been takeing care of her until she gets better

o cool

in that case can I get a booster pack

sure kai

aichi give kai his booster pack and kai give him the money

thanks aichi

no problem

AICHI CAN YOU COME OVER HERE misaki yelled

COMING

looks like your girlfriends calling you aichi miwa said

w-what she not my girl friends

yea sure

she's not as aichi walked up the stairs

what you need misaki

I cant let you do all the work im going to help

no you don't have to

no don't worry all you have to do is carry me to the counter and put me on the chair

or you sure

yes

ok aichi then picks her up like they just got married

and once he down the stairs miwa was laughing hard

o she isn't your girlfriend what do you call that

awwww how sweet its like you to just got married emi said

why didn't you ask me to be your best man said miwa

no brother would what me to be his best man said kamui

no he would ask me said morikawa

as if said kamui

just then ren and asaka walked in and say aichi carrying misaki

did we miss a wedding or something said ren

aichi how is the married life hahaahaha said izaki

OK THAT IS IT I AM TIRED OF EVERYONE MAKING FUN OF AICHI AND ME FOR HIM HELPING ME IN MY TIME OF NEED AND IF YOU MAKE FUN OF HIM OR ME AGAIN I WILL BRAKE ALL YOUR BONES GOT IT MISAKI SAID

everyone stoped talking and aichi put misaki on the chair

wow your wife is a hard one isn't she haahahah ren said

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNN WHAT DID I JUST SAY

help said ren behind asaka

(asaka mind)

(rens holding me thank you misaki)

aichi where is the wedding ring said miwa laughing so hard

misaki put her head down like she was sad then aichi got mad

OK THAT IS IT SHE GAVE YOU A WARNING AND NOW IM MAD IM GOING TO TO MAKE IT LIKE PSY IS A TEADY BEAR AND I WILL HAUNT YOUR NIGHTMARES AND WHEN YOU CRY I WILL ONLY LAUGH AND YOU MISARY I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL THAT YOU WOULD KILL YOUR SELF AND I WILL HAULT YOU IN HEAVEN AICHI SAID WITH HIS EYES RED

everyone was shocked and scared even kai and misaki and emi

who are you said miwa

I AM GOD DEAL WITH IT

ok we stop ok calm down said miwa

ARE YOU TELLING THE TRUTH

everyone moved there head up and down

good thank you said aichi looking normal

how did he do that said miwa

I should have known said emi

what do you mean said kamui

we is a master a scaring people he is banned at any Halloween partys said emi

its not my fault they wet there self

well I wasn't scared said kai

o really is that a challenge said aichi

yes that is

misaki see that thing under the counter the long thing give that to me aichi then walk over to the counter and pick the thing up and it was majesty lords blaster sword he then walked over to kai who was sitting down

then he used his psy and they were on cray and it was kai and aichi but aichi had him blade and he slashed kai 1000 times and it felt like 24 hours

and then kai woke up to see aichis face

boo said aichi

and kai screamed like a girl holding his heart huffing and puffing

I went easy on you anyone else want some said aichi

everyone said no

I love scaring people

wow that's a cool sword aichi where you get it said miwa

well after beating ren in the tournament some toy place made this and I got one for free its fake it wont hurt you said aichi

that's cool said morikawa

yea I know right

after a while everyone left and aichi and misaki went to bed

hey aichi

yea

it was funny when they thought we were dating right

yea you could do better then me anyway

what do you mean aichi

well you would never love me im not strong am not handsome and I don't have any money

aichi look up

as he did misaki kissed him on the mouth

m-m-m-m-misaki why did you do that

because I love you dummy

but why

because your sweet and your the handsomest man I have ever met and your strong to protect me from all the teasing and I don't need any money to love you

thanks misaki I love you to

now for your punishment for thinking I don't love me

punishment what o no don't hurt me

o I wont but your going to do what I say got that

o ok so what do you want

you'll see as she kisses him and wont let him breath as she let him catch some air she said you like your punishment

o big time

good because were doing this for a while

**well this is the longest one yet anyway what do you think I stop making misaki a fangirl and if you see something wrong or some ideas tell me well see yea**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello and im back and I will say a few things 1 the symbols like "', all that im not good at all with those so I will not be using those at all anyway we start when aichi and misaki getting up.**

misaki you up aichi said happily

yea im up and I had the best dream in the world

really what was it about misaki

o I was at the park on a full moon with the best guy in the world

o really who is he aichi said sad

you silly misaki said kissing aichi on the lips

r-r-really aichi said happy

of course and plus if I didn't like you why were we kissing all night she said playfully

r-right aichi said with a blush

aww your still shy when I kiss you I think I well have to kiss you more often to get you to not blush she said kissing him

I think I would like that he said with a smirk

good she said kissing him for about 1 minute but to them it was a year.

I love you aichi misaki said happily

I love you to misaki and I cant wait to tell are friends were going out he said with a smile

no no no no you well not tell them she said mad

why

because you know how much they made fun of us when we weren't dating think of how bad it would be now

good point so we just don't tell anyone

yes

ok I wont tell anyone

good now for my dessert

dessert but we just got up I don't think we should eat something bad

I meant this kissing him like there was no tomorrow

o that's what you meant anyway want something to eat I can cook

really I thought emi and your mom cooked

they do and they been helping me cook

o well then I can eat

ok he said as he picks her up and up her in a chair

then aichi goes to the kitchen and cooks some eggs then he gets some plates but cant find any

misaki do you know where the plates are

yea there right here misaki said getting up and giving him the plates

misaki you can walk

n-no I cant she said fast

your standing up right he said

ummmmmmmmmm

how long has it been since you could walk again

about the day when I said I broke it and 2 hours later I could walk

so why did you say it was broke

well I liked you carrying me it was sweet

if you wanted me to carry you you should have said so I would love carrying you around he said and kissed her on the cheek now go and sit down

ok

after a bit the eggs were done and he put them on the plates and gave her a kiss as he sat down

as she takes a bite her the taste almost killed her

aichi this is really good

thanks emi said I cook well to

wow that's a understatement this almost killed me

well then I should stop cooking for u I don't want to kill you

no your cooking for me everyday of are life got that

ok ok he said happily

aichi can you help me with the store

sure no problem as he said that he starts laughing

whats so funny misaki said

we said like were married

m-m-married isn't that taking it a little to far she said blushing

yea a little but if I hade to marry anyone it would be you misaki

misaki then fell off her chair and was out

aichi then gets some water and splashed it on her

she then gets up an she sees water everywhere

what happened aichi

you passed out when I said that if I hade to marry anyone it would be you

as she was about to pass out again aichi grabbed her and held her up

aichi then picks her up and kissed her

now misaki if you want me to kiss more you have to stop passing out ok

o-ok

now im going to clean up can you open shop misaki

s-s-sure aichi

look who is blushing now he said laughing

n-no im not she said leaving

yea sure as he said that as he washed the dishes

misaki then opened shop and aichi then came to the counter

**after 3 hours the gang came**

hey aichi said morkawa

hey

aichi you up for a cardfight said the grade 3 user asked

misaki can I are do you need help

sure go on and plus it will only take about 2 minutes

thanks

have to ask your girlfriend to play game huh aichi miwa said laughing

if you want to wet your self keep talking miwa he said in a dark tone

ok man don't do that

good

then he gets his deck and puts a grade 0 on the vanguard circle so did morkawa

they both say at the same time

STAND UP MY VANGUARD

wingal brave

lizard runner undrux

**sorry if I mess up the names**

ill start aichi said

I ride marron and move wingal brave back

that's it aichi said

my turn I stand and draw yes a grade 3 now I ride umm O NO I DONT HAVE A GRADE 1 AHHHHHHHHHH ok undrux attacks your vanguard

no guard

drive check no trigger but I got a grade 3 yes

is he really that dumb said miwa

yes yes he is said kamui

im done said morkawa

my turn stand and draw

I RIDE THE AVATER OF LIGHT THAT SHINES BRIGHT I RIDE BLASTER BLADE

blaster blade boosted wingal brave attacks your vanguard

no guard said morkawa

drive check draw trigger power to the vanguard and I draw

damage check no trigger

wingal brave skill I move him to the soul and I add a card from my deck with blaster in its name I add majesty lord blaster

noo not him

I end my turn

I stand and draw

I cant ride come on ok I attack with undrux

no guard

drive check a grade 1 yes I can ride next turn

but its still doesn't hit tho said aichi

I end my turn

stand and draw

I ride alfred early skill if I got blaster blade in the soul I can call him to a rear guard call blaster blade

I CALL MY DARK AVATER DARKNESS THAT IS SCARD OF NOTHING I CALL BLASTER DARK

and I call wingal behind blaster blade

blaster dark attacks the vanguard

no guard damage check no trigger

alfed attacks the vg

no guard

twin drive check frist check kay second check critical trigger crit to vanguard power to rg blaster blade

damage check frist no trigger second check critical trigger everything to vanguard

blaster blade boosted by wingal attacks the vanguard

no guard damage check no trigger I lost why cant I get a good hand

well you just a loser right loserumi

DONT CALL ME THAT

MAKE ME

O I WILL

just as it was about to be a fight aichi get in there with his majesty lord blaster sword

come on guys knock it off

as he whispers to kamui emi like guys who don't fight

really asked kamui

yup said aichi

thanks for telling

no problem little brother

really

yup I trust you going out with my sister

thanks aichi

no problem that's what big brothers do

aichi can you help me up the stairs to get something asked misaki

sure no problem aichi said picking her up and carrying her up

ok I think there hiding something so one of us go up there and see what it is it is said miwa

I not getting in to this said kai

yea because your no fun said izaki

ok so how are we going to deside who is going up there said morkawa

simple I made a game there is a grad and to grade 3s each one of us picks 1 card the one with the lowest grade loses and goes up there

ok ill start said morkawa I chose this one its a grade 3 yes the grade 3 im safe

im next said emi I got a grade 2 im safe

im next said izaki I got a grade 1 im safe

ok im next said miwa I got the other grade 3 im safe

that means im going to see whats going on kamui said

**now whats see what there doing over there before they played there game**

what do you need misaki asked aichi

I cant wait till the day is over she said as she kissed him I just needed that

I do to he said kissing her longer

just then kamui walked in OMG

KAMUI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SAID MISAKI

the gang said that I have to go up here to see what your doing I didn't know you were making out or going out

yea were going out but please don't tell anyone aichi said

why kamui asked

because we don't want people making fun of us

ok I wont tell anyone that's what young brothers do right

thanks kamui said misaki and aichi

im going to tell the guys

as kamui got down the stairs he told them that she needed help with a heavy box after a while everyone left and misaki and aichi locked the door and went upstairs

today was fun right misaki

yea but I want to have fun now

m-misaki aichi said blushing as she hugged him around his boobs

misaki im around your you know what

I don't care said misaki you can touch them if you want

misaki I cant do that he said shyly

fine then ill help you as she grabs his hand and puts them on her boob

M-MISAKI

come on aichi where going out I don't care she said as she moves his hand up and down and all around her boobs

MISAKI he said blushing

what you don't like them she asked

no its not that I would love to grab them but I cant do that im not a perv

your not being a perv if its ok with me

ok he said shyly and grabs them as misaki moaned

I love you aichi said misaki

I love you to misaki as he kissed her on the lips

goodnight aichi said misaki

goodnight misaki said aichi

**ok im done this is the longest one yet and its 2:35 am here and im tired but im not letting you guys down now im going to ask you one thing do you want this to be longer or shorter and im thinking about making a sequel tell me if you want to but I got this one to deal with anyway see ya later next one coming soon **


	5. Chapter 5

hello** im back and im really sorry about not uploading I was at my grandma and grandpa I never get to see them but I am back ok it is 8:00pm and aichi and misaki both woke up**

morning aichi

good morning misaki did you sleep well aichi asked

I allways sleep well next to you my little blasterboy misaki said happily

blasterboy?

its a nickname what you think

no

what you don't like it she said sadly

nope I love it but not as much as you he said kissing her on the cheek

aww that's sweet but we need to eat im hungry

ok what you want I can cook anything

I want a piece of something that tastes great

so what you want eggs pancakes bacon toast

I want a piece of aichi

w-what! he said as she jump on him and they both hit the bed

misaki what are you doing

im tasting a really good aichi she said kissing him on lips

m-m-m-misaki he said blushing

what you don't like me kissing you

no not that im just a little shy because your laying on top of me

yea it feels great your like my little pillow

w-w-w-w-w-w-what! he said as his face turned bright red

awww my little shy and kissable aichi she said kissing him

m-m-misaki stop are your going to make my face permently red

awww all right ill stop but you were comeing back to this ok

all right but I still need you to tell me what you want to eat

ill take toast that all

you sure that's a little light don't you think

yea but im not that hungry

all right how many

3

ok give me a sec

allright but come back soon I cant stand being without you for to long

allright my little princess your prince will be right back he said smileing

misakis mind

(wait prince and princess that would mean that we would be m-m-m-)

MARRIED

huh what was that misaki something wrong

WHAT NOTHINGS WRONG WHY WOULD YOU THINK SOMETHINGS WRONG

well because 1 you yelled married and 2 your yelling now

yea sorry I was thinking something

o ok well its almost done so sit down

allright

**after a few minutes it was done**

aichi you can even make toast really good that's it your my personal chef now

thx misaki but I think your being a little to nice its not that good

no not at all it is really that good

well thx

**after a bit they where done**

allright ill wash up you open the store ok misaki

sure aichi she said as she opens the store

**after a bit ren comes in **

hey ren said aichi

hey aichi I have a game do you want to play

and whats that aichi said happily

lets have a fun bet

a bet ok whats the bet

if I beat you in cf you have to wear I princess outfit for the whole day and if you win then I will wear one

ren why this weird bet misaki said weirdly

asake said that I don't take risks so this well be a big risk

ok im game but you going to lose

bring it aichi

**after a few minutes **

phantom blaster overload persona blast 10000 power and 1 crit phantom blaster overlord boosted by blaster javelin attacks Alfred early 29000 plus 1 crit

GUARD with flogal and intercept with blaster blade and blaster dark

all I need to do is draw a trigger and its over come on luck frist check blaster dark second check draw trigger all power to vg

damage check wingal well good game ren

you to aichi but you remember the bet right

a yea buttttt o I know I don't have a princess dress that fits me so ha

I have one I used when I was in my schools play misaki said

yea thx misaki aichi said mad

**after a bit the rest of the gang comes **

hey guys saids ren

hey ren said kai

hey where is aichi said emi

o he is hiding upstairs said misaki

o and whys that said kamui

u will see said ren

AICHI GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE said misaki madly

no aichi said

if you don't then im going to take your deck ren said

what no that's mine as he runs down stairs and is standing front of everyone

OMG everyone said

aww crap said aichi

hahahahahaha I don't believe this aichis wearing a dress hahahaahah said miwa

um aichi why are you wearing a dress emi said embarrassed because her brother is wearing a dress

I lost a bet with ren aichi said

this is so funny said morikawa

yup haha said izaki

and there goes my dignity said aichi

aichi this is to funny I mean you look like a girl hahahah said miwa

and there goes my pride said aichi

wow this is just to funny then everyone but kai kamui and misaki laugh

now im mad said aichi as he close his eyes and when he opens them and his eyes show psy and wind is blowing from aichi and then the blaster blade card and then goes to aichi and then went inside his body and then a light came and no one can see anything as they open there eyes they see aichi but he looks like blaster blade without his sword

**he looks like when blaster blade is his vg in the show **

aichi what happened to you said kai

huh why you ask said aichi

misaki then hands him a mirror

OMG im blaster blade but im not in a cardfight so why am I him as he put his hand up a sword comes out of no where

wow huh its blaster blades sword this is weird said aichi

wow cool I want to do that to said morikawa

I don't know how I did this said aichi

maybe it happened when you used your psy said ren

maybe but how do I turn back I cant stay like this forever but its better then that dress

well if it reacted to your psy then mabey if stop using your psy then maybe you will turn back said ren

ok I will try said aichi

as he did he turned back to him self with the dress still on and the blaster blade card back in his hand

it worked said aichi

after he did everyone but kai kamui and misaki laughed again

why you guys laughing

your still wearing the dress hahaha said miwa

o come on transform again come on work man said aichi

**after the day everyone left and miaki closed the door**

aichi is something wrong said misaki

no im just wondering about me transforming into blaster blade

hey its over now and plus you looked cool but I liked you more in the dress you looked cute I almost run up and kissed you

hehe thanks misaki

now to continue with what we were doing this morning misaki said with a smirk

wait wha- he didn't get to finish before she pinned him done on the bed and began to kiss him all over his face

m-misaki you don't have to pin me down you know

yup but I wont let you go anywhere she said kissing him more

**after a bit she let him go **

goodnight misaki

good night aichi as she grabed him and hugged him tight

**allright im back and again im sorry for the long wait and the whole blaster blade aichi is going to be more in the story and tell me what you think and if you want it longer or shorter please review and the n ext one will be here soon I promise ok bye and thx **


	6. Chapter 6

hello** here is a new one ok im a few things 1 the link jokers are going to be in this as the main bad things so yea and if you don't know what the link joker is watch the japan vanguard season 3. 2 aikchi turning into blaster blade is going to be in the story a lot and you will see why soon. and 3 the love story of misaki and aichi will be lest now that the bad thing is happening but don't worry its still going to be there but a little less ok. ok its 7am in the morning and aichi and misaki are getting up.**

good morning misaki how you doing aichi said happily

good morning aichi im doing great she said sadly

misakis mind

( I had the worst dream ever I mean I don't believe I dreamed aichi dying)

misakis dream

(aichis fighting a big dragon in his blaster blade form and the dragon blasted him with a dark fire and aichi then turned off his blaster blade form and is back to him self and then gets stabbed in the chest and he is on the ground not breathing)

misaki are you ok aichi asked

yea im fine why you ask she said sadly

because you haven't kissed me are pinned me down or did any puns

don't worry aichi im just a little tried she said as he kissed him on the lips then didn't stop

um misaki you going to stop

nope she said as she attacked aichi and pinned him down and kissed him more

there's the misaki I know and love a lot

thanks aichi but im hungry and I think I wont to eat pancakes

eating something big huh

kissing you makes me want to eat something else unless you want me to eat you

no im good pancakes coming up

**after a few minutes it was done**

as he puts her pancakes on her plate he kisses her as he sat down

OMG this is the best thing I have tasted

wow the pancakes are really that good

no but your kiss is but the pancakes are really good to but nothing can beat your lips

h-hehe thanks misaki

so aichi you going to help me at the shop today right

yea but I mite go to card shop psy

why

because I need to know what happened with me yesterday

o right well im coming with you

ok but you know that if it involves psy it going to be weird and dangerous

yea but im not going my little aichi doing this only by him self and plus im not letting you going to 3 girls alone

hehe you don't trust me huh well ok but if you think ill leave you then your dummer then morikawa

yea your right I know you wont leave me

yea allright now you open the doors and ill wash up

ok WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY I WAS DUMMER THEN MORIKAWA

hehe bye he said as he ran

AICHI

**after 5 hours the gang comes**

hey aichi are you ok after the whole blaster blade thing kamui said

yea im fine aichi said

good but I have to say it was cool

yea but I like being my self

yea

**at that time a big boom happened out side**

what happened kai asked

I don't know but it sounded like it came from out side said miwa

**then everyone went out side and they see ren asaka and tetsu are outside fighting shadow looking warriors with blades and bows **

ren whats going on aichi said

I don't know they came to the building and attacked me asaka and tetsu

why asked kai

I would like to know that to ren said

then kai picked up a pipe and then charged one of them but when he swung it when right threw him and then the shadow warrior kicks him

KAI aichi yelled as he went to see if he was ok

it went right threw him I don't get it how are they

they are the people we are here for on of the shadow warriors say

what do you want said aichi

orders from are boss we are going to take you back with use

why and who is your boss asked emi

is because you aichi and ren are the most treat to him and as for your friends I don't want them to get in the way and I cant tell you who are boss is

well I wont let you kai said as him tetsu and ren chaged them but was hit back

REN KAI TETSU YOU GUYS OK asked aichi

man that hurt said ren

now you got me mad you can hurt me but im not letting you hurt my friends as he looks up his eyes are using psy and then the wind blows more and then the light came again and then the blater blade card came out of his deck and went inside aichi and when the light was gone he was in his blaster blade form

aichi your in that form again said izaki

allright this gives us a fighting chance said kamui

I don't think so said emi

whys that kamui asked

aichi way be in his blaster blade form but he is not a fighter

yea that's true but its the only thing that we have said miwa

allright yets do this said aichi

**and that is it yep I put you in a cliffhanger what will happen will aichi win are will the show warrior bring him to his knees well the next one is going soon **


End file.
